La Vie Est Drole
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: Random drabbles to make up some lost time, one-shot/songfic requests are accepted! Stories not in order, read if you want. Constructive criticism welcomed! Post-apocalypse, apocalypse, and AU plots!
1. Soccer

**Hello! Since I'm still plotting out my story Death Can't Be Forgotten I might as well make some drabbles to waste some time, plus I'm being a loser-geek and watching tons of anime ((I miss Kill la Kill, sucks there isn't going to be another season :c oh Senketsu! :c)) **

**The plot of this drabble is... Drumroll please.**

***Drumroll***

**"Soccer"! or what other people call it "Football", but I'm using the term soccer.**

**No I wasn't inspired by the World Cup, just putting it out there so people know.**

**Let's blow this popsicle stand!**

* * *

><p>Overall, Clementine didn't like soccer.<p>

But it was nice getting in her ever-so-complicated uniform, meeting up with her friends before practice started and talk about stuff eight-year olds would, stepping on any leaf she could find on the field just for that satisfying crunch, and when they won other teams they'd usually get a day-after pizza party with cookies and all that good stuff.

The thing Clementine didn't like about soccer was the coach and the warm-ups. The coach was one of those OCD control freak dads' and didn't get along well with Clementine's father, so he just awkwardly let his anger out on Clementine by putting her in sucky spots on the field but never on the bench because she was a good player, but it's not like the coach would admit it anyway. The warm-ups were like a living Hell to Clementine, twenty leg-lifts, two non-stop jogs around the field, twenty-five curl-ups, and to top it off ten push-ups. Clementine was actually quite grateful for those warm-ups, she wouldn't be as fit as she is right now if it wasn't for those freaking "Kid Military" warm-ups as she liked to call them.

She never liked soccer in general because of the competiveness and it wasn't hard for Clementine, but it wasn't easy. Another reason she didn't like soccer, well she didn't fully blame this on soccer, it was the bullying. The other teams they would compete against always bullied her before and after the game, because at that time Clementine was still her feminist self, but she knew how to get dirty on the field even if she was just a defender. Clementine never mentioned the bullying to anyone, not even Lee.

Looking back at those days, it sounded better than meeting nice strangers and befriending just for them to slowly fade away due to the living dead.

Then again, she would've never met Lee or Ben or Duck or Carley or everybody else in their once happy group, but they're all dead now. Would it have been better if the apocalypse hadn't happened? Clementine already knew the answer, but now she couldn't imagine her life without meeting Lee. It all sounded so selfish of her, let the whole world suffer just to meet a stranger who you at first didn't trust if you had the option. To think of it she was once in a huge group. Now it's just herself and-

"Clementine, sweetie?" a familiar voice said, interrupting the 11-year old train of thought

"Hmm?" Clementine replied back sluggishly, meeting the gaze of the older woman, Christa.

"You're spacing out again..." Christa stated with her blank expression. She's been less lively ever since the incident at Gil's pit stop...When Omid got shot... Christa's baby was gone months after. Clementine had a great amount of sympathy for the older woman, but she never showed it. They were both trying to keep up a façade.

"Sorry, just thinking about something..." Clementine trailed off

"I'm gonna go look for some _dry_ wood, keep the fire going." Christa ordered as she trekked off in a random direction, deeper in the forest.

Clementine sighed and went to examine the sad-looking fire.

It was only seconds later that Clementine heard a scream...

* * *

><p>Now at the moment, the once big group now only consisted of one person; Clementine, the youngest one in that group.<p>

Soccer didn't sound bad anymore...


	2. Stealthy Ninja

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

7-year old Clementine perked up at the sound of the doorbell echoing through the walls of the house, someone was here and that person is either good or bad. It was Clementine's job to find out, or at least she thought so.

Walking out the kitchen in long strides, Clementine noted her parents weren't down the stairs yet. The small girl took cover in front of the couch since the back of the couch was facing the door. She positioned herself on her elbows and knees of the couch cushions and peeped her head to see who was at the door since it was one of those doors with a glass oval in the middle of a wood frame. The figure was a bit blurry due to the texture of the glass, but the blur had a figure of a woman, her attire mostly consisted of the color beige and with a cap with the same color of the outfit and a little logo on it.

Clementine heard the thumps of her father walking down the stairs, so she left the rest to him since this stranger seemed non-threatening. Clementine tried to go unnoticed by Ed, but he spotted her shimmying off the couch. He called her a "Little Stealthy Ninja" and let his daughter run off.

"Stealthy Ninja?" Clementine asked to no one in particular in her tree house. She grinned with a spark in her eyes "I like that!"

* * *

><p>That day Clementine found out that the stranger was a FedEx deliverer and her Dad had got her something, she wasn't sure what it was, but anything from her parents was cool. So she climbed out her tree house and went to the living room as was instructed from her dad moments ago.<p>

Her parents were grinning like crazy and holding this brown box. When she sat on the couch they explained on how that what's in box was her distant grandpa's and then her aunt's but then her aunt died so it was given to her dad and now he was giving it to her, their firstborn. What they pulled out the box was a hat with bright blue and white with a "D" in blue in the middle of the white part, Clementine just stared at it in awe. Then handed the hat to her and she immediately put it on and squeezed her parents nearly to death.

This would look _so _awesome on her when she's on her "Ninja Missions"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so one of my drabbles will be a songfic on the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence, you could chose it could be a:<strong>

**Clem and Sarah**

**Clem and Lee**

**Sarah and Carlos **

**I suggest you check out the song though!**


	3. Your Best Friend

**Hello, people of Earth Land! Okay I am not bored, this story is actually an apology because I ****_should _****be working on my stories but instead I'm going on vacation to Nevada for 5 days, I'll see if I can bring my laptop!**

**Anyways, here are the votes for the songfic;**

**Clem and Sarah-1**

**Clem and Lee-0**

**Sarah and Carlos-1**

**There are two options for Clementine and Sarah though! For people who know what DOA stands for (Just Google it c;) there is**

**Clem and Sarah**

**or Sarah and Clem**

**Choose wisely!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

_Beep._

_Beep. _

Faint whispers could be heard though out the room... Her name being tossed around every few sentences along with other various words

_Clementine..._

_Minimal..._

_Time..._

_Failing..._

_Clementine..._

_Soon..._

_Condolences..._

Slowly opening her eyes, the 11-year old cringed at the brightness of the room but soon adjusted. "Lee..." The ill child groaned

"Y-yeah, Sweet Pea?" Her adoptive father, Lee said after a sniffle. He was in the chair right next to her bed.

"I-I know I'm going to die... There's no point in hiding it." Clementine said with a small smile etching on her face "I'll be with them..." she said quietly, pointing to the sky

"I know just try to not tell me, I'll miss you too much..." Lee said with a sad smile, a few tears rolling down his face. Clementine shakily lifted her hand and wiped his tears.

"I'll miss you too, you know that... How much time do I have left?" The amber-eyed girl asks, putting her hat on that was placed on the small slide out table next to her. It was one of the mementos she had left of her dad who died three years ago.

"Two months, but your stuck in here..." Lee moped, they were in North Carolina and he had really wanted to take her to a Civil War museum called "Parker's Run" it would've been boring, but Clementine didn't care. She loved her make shift family; It consisted of Lee's girlfriend, Carley. Lee's best friend, Kenny, along with Kenny's family, and Carley's friend, Lilly who was sometimes a bit annoying. Kenny's son Duck was ill too, but not as severely as Clementine, so he has a few more years ahead of him. Clementine only has two months, she had accepted her fate a long time ago but it still pains her to leave her make-shift family.

* * *

><p>"-Everett..." a accented voice cautiously asks<p>

"Miss Everett?" the voice tries again

Clementine groans and slowly opens her eyes to see Dr. Soto , who was probably here for her morning check-up. "Just call me Clem. I told you that at least a thousand times, no need to get all formal with me I'm not a grown-up and I won't live long enough to be one either... Can you please do that? It's on my bucket list." the ill 11-year old pleas to the doctor

"Okay, _Clem. _After your check-up there's someone I'd like you to meet okay?" Dr. Soto tells his patient. Clementine reassuringly nods.

Once Clementine's check-up was finished, Dr. Soto walked out the small room and came back several minutes later with a teenage girl in tow. "Clementine, this is my daughter, Sarah." Dr. C. Soto introduced

Sarah was taller than Clementine and had black hair and brown eyes just like her dad, and she was wearing red glasses, a grey hoodie, and blue jeans with some plain tennis shoes. Sarah wave awkwardly at Clementine, the younger girl responded with a soft smile. "I'm busy around the hospital, so I was hoping you could talk to Sarah while I'm working." Dr. Soto said with a smile

"Sure thing Doc!" Clementine replies with a shaky thumbs up

"Thank you, Clementine." Carlos Soto replies politely and rushes out the room leaving the two girls in an awkward silence

"You can sit down, you don't have to be shy..." The ill pre-teen says pointing to the cushioned chair next to her

Sarah shyly sat down, she looked very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you? I mean like your medical conditions." the teen blurted out causing the younger girl's eyes to widen slightly, she wasn't mad nor sad, it was that no one had ever been so straight forward with her that it shocked her a bit. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" the Hispanic girl apologized quickly

Clementine did a small smile "It's okay, you didn't offend me. It's just that no one has ever been so straight forward with me, they were too scared to ask. And honestly I don't know what is wrong with me, I didn't want to know. I started getting ill around four years ago, then my parents died and things got worse... but my adoptive dad took me in and I was back to being slightly ill, I guess it came back again for revenge..." Clementine left out the whole only two months to live thing, the story already sounded depressing enough

Sarah gave her a sympathetic look and spoke softly "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

"Why are you always apologizing? Once is enough for me. I already have enough sympathy as it is..." The curly hair girl stated boldly with a genuine smile. Sarah smiled back

"We're friends right?" Sarah asked immediately

The 11-year old wasn't shocked by this, after talking with the girl for only minutes she could tell she was socially awkward, but that didn't bother her. Having a friend around would be nice. "Yeah we're friends!" Clementine replied enthusiastically

"Promise?" The teen asks, holding out her pinkie

"Promise!" The dying girl says happily, interlocking pinkies with her

* * *

><p>Sarah had been visiting the girl everyday now, it'd been a month and two weeks since the day they first met, Clementine counted. Her time was running out, Lee visited her on night hours while Sarah visited in the afternoon. The 11-year old never mentioned Sarah to Lee, it would make things worse.<p>

The 15-year old never noticed on how pale she got each passing day, looks really didn't matter to her.

Clementine never noticed how she'd unknowingly stare at the clock until 2:37 p.m. came along, which was the time Sarah would usually come in.

* * *

><p>She had a week left. Sarah said the day before that she couldn't stop by today, so today was rather quite.<p>

Clementine was feeling rather horrible at the moment too, not because Sarah wasn't there though.

She seriously felt like death. Clementine knew it was going to happen soon...so she'll leave her dying wish...

The 11-year old grabbed some paper from one of the cabinets and began to write...

* * *

><p>The time was 2:28 p.m.<p>

_It hurts...Why don't I call for help then? But I just can't do it either..._

_I feel so weak..._

The time is 2:30 p.m.

_My body aches..._

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

The time is now 2:34 p.m.

_My breathing has gotten slower but hasn't stopped all together...The monitor is beeping faster and louder but no one outside seemed to notice._

_It feels so peaceful...As if I could fall asleep..._

The time is now 2:37 p.m.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

* * *

><p>Sarah joyously walked into the hospital, she had a surprise for Clementine. It was a friendship bracelet she made.<p>

As she walked through the plain halls the doctors and nurses looked and her in a strange way, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

* * *

><p>After a elevator ride, more weird looks, and walking through another floor, Sarah had finally made it to Clementine's room.<p>

The teen peeped her head in.

_Empty._

Only a bed and turned off monitors.

"Sarah?" a voice said behind her, the confused teen turned around to see Rebecca, one of the nurses.

"Yeah?" she replied meekly

"Let's go to the break room, we need to talk..." Rebecca the nurse said in a sympathetic voice

* * *

><p>Setting herself in one of the plastic chairs, Sarah shifted uncomfortably. Rebecca sat across from her.<p>

"Can you tell me this quickly? I need to go find Clem and give her a bracelet I made her." Sarah says unknowingly of the news about her friend

Rebecca winced, the news would just crush her. "Okay what I'm about to tell you may be a little hard on you..." Rebecca sighed. Sarah looked at her expectantly. "Clementine has...passed on..." Rebecca had a hard time putting out the last two words.

Sarah had mixed emotions on her face, her brows were furrowed, tears were starting to pour out her eyes and she was gripping her hair tightly. "No.." the devastated teen whispered "No!" she repeated "NO!" she said a third time, full out hysterical, and then passed out.

* * *

><p>Sarah awoke in a white room, she was in one of the rooms in the hospital. The 15-year old wished what she was told about Clementine was all a dream. Sarah examined the room until she spotted something familiar, Clementine's hat, she also noticed a note next to it the note read;<p>

_Dear Sarah,_

_ The day we met I told you about how I got ill, remember? Remember when I told you the disease wanted revenge? Well the disease wanted revenge really badly and the day before I met you it was announced I only had two months to live. Well it turned out I only had one month and three weeks to live. This is not a joke, I am actually dead. I am sorry I never told you this, I didn't want to worry you. Don't be sad, make new friends, that'll make me happy. You are my best friend so I left you my hat. Take good care of it. I'll miss you along with my family._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Best Friend, Clementine_

Sarah looked at the paper in awe...

_I'll miss you too, Clem_


End file.
